Una nueva Generación
by Haunted13
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el futuro se equivoca y que además exista otro futuro más lejano que las Sailors de esa generación este en peligro y sean buscadas por tratar de proteger a Tokio de Cristal de una maldad que se encuentra dentro del mismo Palacio?
1. Sipnosis

¿Qué pasaría si el futuro se equivoca y que además exista otro futuro más lejano que las Sailors de esa generación este en peligro y sean buscadas por tratar de proteger a Tokio de Cristal de una maldad que se encuentra dentro del mismo Palacio?


	2. Emiko Lawrence

**New York año 2178 D.C.**

Entre las calles concurridas de New York caminaba Emiko Lawrence una joven común y corriente o es lo que ella piensa. A sus cortos 14 años se podría decir que ella era una niña totalmente normal. Cabello negro como la noche y unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo. Con amigos y una hermosa familia. Calificaciones excelentes y viviendo en una de las ciudades mas imponentes del planeta. Emiko perteneciente a una familia pequeña integrada por sus padres adoptivos Austin y Alexa Lawrence y su hermano mayor Kendall. Con tan solo 1 mes de nacida Emiko fue acogida por la familia Lawrence, por la información de la casa hogar de la cual fue acogida Emiko, su madre después de dar a luz falleció y las personas que trajeron a la pequeña solo la dejaron y luego desaparecieron.

A pesar de todo Emiko salio adelante pensando en lo que siempre le dice su padre: "_Mantenerse fuerte frente a todo, aunque parezca imposible hacerlo"._

Emiko ingreso a su pequeña casa, siendo recibida por su pequeño cachorro Sparks.

-Hola hermoso-saludo Emiko al pequeño cachorro que movía la cola feliz- Mamá ya llegue.

Emiko entro a la sala de estar de su pequeña casa saludo a su hermano mayor que se encontraba estudiando para sus exámenes.

-Hola corazón, ¿que tal la escuela?-Pregunto Alexa con dulzura a su pequeña hija.

-Muy bien-contesto mientras se quitaba todo los abrigos que llevaba.

-Me alegro-Sonrío- Tienes una carta.

-¿Para mi?-pregunto incrédula la joven.

-Si- Contesto su madre- esta en la cocina ala lado de los recibos que pagar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la joven pelinegra corrió a la cocina. En cuanto llego tomo el sobre blanco que tenia su nombre y lo abrió con rapidez. Tomo la carta y comenzó a leer la carta que contenía:

_**Estimada Señorita Emiko Lawrence**: Queremos que se convierta en una de nuestros alumnos. En el correr de estos 2 años hemos estado interesados en usted y por lo cual mi estimada señorita Lawrence le enviamos esta invitación para que se una a nuestra escuela con la beca que le ofrecemos._

**_Atentamente: El director del instuto Hinakura Institute_**

Emiko sorprendida volvió a leer la carta mientras su mamá la observaba atenta, leyó los folletos y recordó que esa escuela entraba en el segundo lugar en las 5 escuela mas prestigiosas del mundo. Miro a su mamá y esta le sonrío.

Después de una cena llena de risas Emiko le contó a su padre sobre la beca de la cual el se puso feliz.

Mientras toda su familia dormía Emiko se pudo a pensar sobre la beca y si la tomaba o no.

Despues de pensar toda la noche consulto con sus padres:

-¿Ustedes que opinan?-pregunto la joven mientras miraba a sus padres.

-Cariño sabes que siempre contaras con nuestro apoyo y si es lo que quieres por nosotros esta bien- sonrió su padre.

La pequeña Emiko sonrió y les agradeció por todo.

**2 meses después**

Emiko ingresaba al aeropuerto central de Tokio de Cristal mientras miraba hacia todos lados esperando ver algún cartel con su nombre. Busco hasta que vio uno que decía _"Bienvenida a Tokio de Cristal Emiko Lawrence", _Emiko se acerco a la joven de cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Esta al verla le sonrio.

-¿Tu eres Emiko?-La joven ojos celeste asintió y la pelinegra sonrió - yo soy Katsuko Hino mucho gusto en conocerte.

* * *

**Primer cap *u* wooo hooo espero que les guste :3 **

**Con mucho amor jjaja mi anterior cuenta era MiandaCosgrove pero no se que paso que ya no puedo ingresar :c asi que ahora me hice esta espero que disfruten**

**:3**


End file.
